Mameena
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: When Allan is stabbed he is saved by a woman from his past. Spoilers for movie LXG and the book Mameena: Child of Storm by H.R.Haggard


Mameena

BY ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Allan Quatermain, Mameena, Tom Sawyer or the League. Also for those who don't know Mameena is a character in the Quatermain books by H..

Tom Sawyer watched in horror as his mentor's eyes closed and the life seemed to leave Allan's body. He made to rush forward but something told him that it would be no use. Slowly he put his gun to the side and dropped to his knees beside the body, tears falling from his eyes onto the fallen hunter's chest. Gently, Tom pulled his mentor into his arms but was stopped by a noise behind.

Snatching up his gun he whirled around only to see that a beautiful woman had entered the room and was standing less than a yard away, glaring at him. He would have felt threatened had he not been too preoccupied with her beauty. She stood tall and proud though she was hardly above average height, and had long, dark, wavy hair falling to her waist. Her eyes, a deep brown, seemed to draw him into them and her copper-colored skin seemed to glow from some inner radiance. A white robe that seemed made for a queen covered her, framing her body so as to accentuate her curves. Even at such a grievous time, all Tom could do was stare. The woman however, was not so afflicted.

"What," she snapped, "Are you doing to my Lord Macumazahn?"

Recovering himself, Tom shook his head and replied, "Nothing. I mean I can't-"

"Oh," she said, her gaze softening. " That's right. You are the one they call Sawyer. A friend of my Lord's. Well, in that case you may kiss my hand if you like." She came closer and extended her hand not even deigning to look at him and instead gazing entranced at Quatermain. For some reason it did not occur to Sawyer to be offended by her presumptuousness. Instead he merely took the proffered hand, kissed it and rose to his feet beside her.

"Allan's dead." He said simply, wiping his nose with the back of his hand and sniffling.

The woman turned her eyes on him, her gaze once again hardened. "And how is it that my Lord lies wounded and you, his so called _friend_, are unharmed? Why did you not protect him?" her voice rose to a pitch.

"It was M." Tom replied, stunned. "He killed him. I-"

"No." her voice quieted again after searching his eyes. "You could do nothing. You would if you could. You love him almost as much as I, but in a different way. No matter. He is only wounded." Here she kneeled beside Allan, smoothing his hair with her hand. "He will live. Now go get that Dr. of yours and tell him that the Lady Mameena commands that he come and heal her Lord Macumazahn." There was a pause where Tom could only stare at her. "Now!" she snapped.

He hurried from the building and went to find Jekyll. Luckily, it was the Doctor he found and not Hyde. "You have to hurry." Tom told him. "Allan's injured. The lady says he'll live but to come quickly." Before Jekyll could ask any questions Tom led him to the room where he'd left Allan and the lady. To his surprise only Quatermain was there. "I could have sworn-"But Jekyll wasn't paying attention. He was kneeling on the floor next to Quatermain and feeling for a pulse.

"He's alive." He finally said. "But we need to get him back to the ship." Together the two lifted the hunter's body and carried him back to the Nautilus, where Jekyll could treat the wound. It was deep but had missed the major organs and arteries. Still, it was a couple of weeks before Quatermain could be up and about.

One night, when Quatermain had healed for the most part, the League were sitting at the table, eating together and talking about that night.

"-and then Sawyer came up and told me that you needed help and when I got there your pulse was faint but we carried you back to the ship and treated you and here we are!" Jekyll finished the story.

"Yeah," Sawyer put in, clapping Allan on the shoulder. "I thought I'd lost you. If it hadn't been for that woman-"

"Still going on about that woman Tom?" Jekyll teased. "There _was_ not woman. You were just all worked up!"

"But there was! I saw her!" Sawyer protested. "She was beautiful!"

"Do I have competition, Tom?" Mina asked innocently from across the table.

"Definitely not." The boy grinned. "Besides she seemed to have eyes only for Allan."

"And who may I ask is this, _lovely_ woman?" Quatermain spoke up, intrigued. He'd never heard this part before.

Sawyer was only too happy to oblige and told him the story of how he'd thought his mentor was dead but the woman had suddenly appeared and told him otherwise. "She told me to go get Jekyll and she knew my name. She said she was "Lady Mameena" and you were her "Lord Macumazahn". Then when I got back to the room she just wasn't there."

"Anotha one of ya past lova's, eh Allan?" Skinner said snickering. The League burst into peals of laughter. All except Quaterman. He just put his chin in his hand and stared off into space, deep in thought.

"What's the matter, Mr. Quatermain?" Nemo asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Maybe I have." Allan replied quietly.


End file.
